


Haruka Gets A Pet

by SilvaraWilde



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misuse of Time Powers, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-20
Updated: 2001-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaraWilde/pseuds/SilvaraWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposed to be silly, and was my take at poking fun at all the outrageously out of character scenarios that were popping up for these characters back in 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka Gets A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or  
> any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
> while.

"Setsuna?"

The Guardian of the Time Gate looked up warily at the sweet tone in Haruka's voice. "Yes Haruka?"

"Why is it, exactly, that Usagi gets a cat?"

Michiru stops washing the dishes, curious as to where _this_ conversation is headed.

Setsuna arches a brow. "Because she needs Someone to see she does what she's supposed to."

Ignoring the flippancy of the reply, Haruka continues. "So, why does Minako get a cat?"

Believing that Haruka is being more blonde than usual, Setsuna replys glibly. "Because she was awakened first?"

"Well, I want a pet too!"

"Awwww... If you wanted a kitty-cat `Ruka why didn't you just say so?" Michiru asked giggling.

"Because, I don't want a cat. What I want only Setsuna can give me."

"What? I'm not good enough for you anymore?." She pretends to storm off in a huff, winking at Setsuna while Haruka's back is turned.

"Wait! Michi you know that's not what I meant!"

"Too late Haruka! You should watch what you say next time!"

Haruka runs out of the kitchen after Michiru as Setsuna shakes her head trying to control her laughter. When she finally gets up and follows them into the living room, she isn't surprised at the sight that awaits her. Shrieks and giggles can be heard throughout the house as the two roll around on the floor tickling each other.

"Ahem." No response from the two on the floor. "I Said AHEM." Still no response. "There's a naked Usagi behind you."

Haruka and Michiru sit up and turn around so fast they almost fall back down. "SETSUNA!!!"

"Well, it got your attention didn't it?" She smirks and sits down in a chair.

Haruka turns to Michiru, "We all know why _**I**_ would look, what's your excuse?"

Michiru blushes. "You rubbed off?"

Haruka's eyebrow twitches.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me Haruka?"

"I want a pet. But not just any pet. I want a pet like no one else has. I want...a Dragon!"

Michiru and Setsuna facevault. "A Dragon? That's an awfully big pet. Where would you keep it?"

"Please??? It doesn't have to be a very BIG dragon... Pony-size will do."

"PONY-size?!"

"I think that can be arranged." A secret sort of smile was on Setsuna's face as she spoke.

"Setsuna! I really don't think--"

"Patience Michiru. You will see..."

"Can I have it right now? And I want it to be navy and gold."

Choking noises can be heard in the background. Haruka and Setsuna ignore them.

"Go to bed Haruka, in the morning all will be as it should be."

Haruka came downstairs early, looking around the house as she went. "Setsuna? Where is my dragon? I thought you said--"

"Did you look in the backyard yet?"

She immediatly does so. With a shout she is out of the house and running up to a shetland-pony-sized dragon. It blinks large golden eyes at her and smoke curls from its nostrils.

Later that day...

" _Ha-RUKA!!_ Get this beast _OUT_ of my kitchen!!!!"

"Awww.... Michi it was only playing!"

Michiru glances up at her partner from the destruction of the kitchen. The table is cracked down the middle where the dragon tried to sit on it, the dishes in pieces scattered across the floor where its tail sent them as it ran through on its way to steal the pie Michiru was taking from the oven, now splattered across the floor. "Playing?"

"Erm...Maybe we'd better go outside now Kaze."  
The dragon follows her quietly as she snags the last piece of pie to tempt it.

"And don't think you're going to hide out there with it while I clean this up!"

"Yes Michi, I'll be right in." *maybe having a dragon isn't all it's cracked up to be.*

"Haruka?"

"Yes Setsuna?" Haruka didn't even look up from where she was slumped in her chair.

"Out of curiosity, where exactly did you leave Kaze?"

Looking up warily at that tone of voice, "In the backyard, why?"

"Turn on channel 22."

"--reporting to you from Cherry Park where the alleged dragon appeared earlier. Excuse me Sir, you said you were an eyewitness?"  
"Yes I was. It was huge! At least the size of a horse and blue and gold. It blew smoke out of its nostrils and stole my sandwich!"  
"Well there you have it folks. We have a real live dragon in Tokyo. This is--"  
Haruka turns off the TV and goes looking for Michiru.

"Michi? We have a problem."

"WHY don't I like the sound of this?" She puts down her paintbrush and flicks her hair out of her face, leaving a smudge of green on her cheek.

"Uhm... Kaze seems to have escaped the backyard and is currently running wild in Cherry Park stealing lunches..."

"I suppose we better go catch it. But Haruka this is IT. That dragon has to be sent back, we just can't keep something like that in Tokyo."

"Alright, I promise I'll talk to Sets about it as soon as we get Kaze back."

A rumpled Sailor Neptune heads into the house, and up the stairs. "Haruka, I'm going to take a shower. YOU get Sets to send that thing back where it came from."

"Yes Michi."

Setsuna walks in from the living room. "Have fun with Kaze, Haruka?"

"Not really Setsuna. Having a dragon isn't as much fun as I thought. It's a lot of work actually. I don't suppose you could send Kaze back, could you?"

"I suppose so. If you're sure you don't want to keep it a while longer?"

"No! No really it's okay I don't mind."

"Then go to bed Haruka, in the morning all will be as it should be."

The next morning....

Haruka comes bouncing down the stairs whistling cheerfuly. All memories of Kaze having been wiped from her mind by Sailor Pluto.  
"Setsuna? Michiru? I have a great idea! Let's get a pet!"


End file.
